Twilight - Jacob and Nessie's Story
by secretstoryteller56
Summary: A follow up to Nessie and Jacob's story in Breaking Dawn. Nessie is now 16 and can be with Jacob properly. Read to discover more about their weird and wonderful story.
1. Twilight - Jacob and Nessie's Story

Nessie, now 16, was lying is the woods with Jacob, his arm like a cushion under her head. He lightly pressed his lips to her temple. "I love you." he whispered. "I know Jake." Nessie laughed "You tell me everyday. And don't worry I love you too.' Jacob smiled and pulled her closer. 'I loved you when you were just a tiny baby. Well you weren't tiny for long. It was quite scary seeing you grow so fast, me and your Mum were worried what was going to happen." he said. A ghost of a smile lingered on his face.

'You used to love Mum, didn't you?' said Nessie with a smile. She remembered her Mum telling her tales of her complicated love triangle. 'I did' he admitted "But I have you now and your mum has Edward". 'It's really weird having a dad who is technically just a year older than you.' said Nessie thoughtfully. Jacob laughed "Its really weird going out with my best friend's daughter.' He began 'As my best friend is the same age as me and you should only really be 5… That's if you were normal.' 'Hey!' she yelled giving him a playful punch. She could never really hurt him: he was so strong. But then again, she_ was _half vampire.

"I'm joking' he laughed 'You're perfect the way you are.' 'You're so sweet' she smiled, pulling him in for a kiss. As their lips met, a spark of electricity ran through her, causing her to shiver. She kissed Jacob harder, pushing him back on to the forest floor. "I love you Jacob Black' she whispered between their kisses. Nessie let her hand drift under Jacob's shirt and feel his glorious muscles, his six pack. Slowly, she lifted his shirt off and stared at his chest. No one could look more perfect. 'Is something wrong' Jacob said worriedly, looking down at himself. Nessie shook her head in reply and laughed. 'Oh I get it' said Jacob teasingly 'I'm just too hot' 'Something like that' she replied. Abruptly. she pushed him back down and kissed him like she had never kissed him before.


	2. Chapter 2

Nessie was at Charlie's when Jacob called her. 'Hey Jake' she smiled into the phone. 'Hey Ness!' He said 'I wanna see you, can you come round. Like, now?' 'Jake, I'm at Charlie's, it's his birthday Mum and Dad won't be happy if I leave so early.' 'Who cares?' Jacob laughed I have a surprise for you. And I'm waiting for you on my bike outside…' ' I'll be there in two minutes ' she replied. Jacob chuckled as Nessie put the phone down. He could hear her trying despereatley to escape her parents clutches. Bella was adamant that she was to stay. Edward wasn't so bothered.

'Let her go sweet.' said Edward to Bella. 'She will be safe with Jake. Anyway she will have more fun there than with us. We can have fun ourselves later.' Jacob wrinkled his nose in disgust. He was happy he wasn't the mind reader. A few moments later, Nessie marched out the door beaming.

'Hey babe' he called. She waved at him and jumped in the car. She leaned over to kiss him.'I've missed you.' he whined. 'You saw me yesterday' she laughed. She was secretly flattered. It was kind of amazing having a werewolf boyfriend who loved her so much it was impossible for him to leave her. Also, she felt so safe in his arms.'Anyway, whats this super urgent surprise.' In reply he lead her out of the car, to the edge of the woods and kneeled down right next to beautiful stream.

'Nessie,' he began 'My beautiful, beautiful girlfriend. My best friend. My everything. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' He held out a diamond ring which glistened beautifully in the sliver moonlight.

'Jake!' she squealed ' Oh course. Oh my god, of course!' she cried. Jacob slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. ' Wait, I'm sixteen, my mum and dad have to let me.' she said. 'Don't worry about that, I asked your father. Edward agreed. I'm going let him break the news to Bella.' he smiled. 'Jacob Black,' she whispered 'I don't think I've ever loved anyone so much.' 'Thats a relief!' he laughed before bringing her in for a long lingering kiss and carrying her to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie ran down stairs early one mooring, just a few weeks before the wedding. To her surprise, everyone was already up and gathered in the living room, even Jacob had come over. When she entered, they all glanced up at her looking very grave, except Jacob, who winked and then continued to study the TV. 'What's wrong?' she asked. 'Well…' said Edward 'Its the Volturi, and they have invited themselves to the wedding. They have had a problem with you since you have been born, but we are really pushing our luck letting you and Jake get married.' Once again the room went silent. 'Don't worry Nessie.' said Jacob 'I won't let them touch you' he went up to her and took her in his arms. He kissed her hair lightly ' Your safe with me.'


End file.
